


"Are We There Yet?"

by procrastinating_is_an_extreme_sport



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinating_is_an_extreme_sport/pseuds/procrastinating_is_an_extreme_sport
Summary: this starts off with a how-it-should-have-ended for Endgame, and references several past MCU Movies.After a claim on Bucky's freedom from a politician in the UN, Steve and Bucky flee from New York and end up on the run, going from state to state, safe house to safe house, while their friends either tag along or host at one of the houses. But the politician is relentless and seems to find them everywhere they go...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	"Are We There Yet?"

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i'm so glad you're reading this, you have no idea how happy i am that you found this fic!!  
> alright, so, staying true to my pseud, i procrastinate on everything. i will mostly likely get one chapter up a week, posted every Friday (cuz i've got school and sports and procrastinating to get to as well). i DO have a plot and i WILL not stray from it, so i should get this out pretty regularly. this first chapter is rather short, so if it gets enough hype, i might post the second one tomorrow.   
> please let me know if any info i put on the fic about the MCU is inaccurate. i try to do as much research as i can, but i'm not perfect and i do appreciate your help.  
> Without further ado, Enjoy this selfish Stucky fan fiction.

“Now remember,” Bruce said, fiddling with the controls on the quantum time traveler. He wasn’t looking at Steve. I was. “You have to return the stones to the exact moment you got them, or you’re gonna open up a bunch of nasty alternate realities,” Steve nodded.

“Don’t worry Bruce. Clip all the branches,”

“You know…” Bruce said, taking his hands off the controls for a moment. “I tried. When I had the gauntlet, the stones, I really tried to bring her back,” He looked up at steve. “I miss her man,”

“Me too,”

“You know,” Sam said, stepping towards Steve. “If you want, I can come with you,”

“You’re a good man, Sam,” Steve put his hand on Sam's shoulder, smiling lightly. “This ones on me though,”

He walked over to me then, a smile dancing in his eyes. “Dont do anything stupid till I get back,”

“How can I?” I said as tears filled my eyes. “You’re taking all the stupid with you,” He wrapped his arms around me and I held on as tight as I could. I knew what we wanted to do, and I could almost tell he was going to go through with it. 

“I'm gonna miss you, Steve,” I said, struggling to keep my tears at bay. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Buck.” I watched him walk to the quantum portal in the back of the van. I couldn’t contain a small smile when the quantum suit expanded over his entire body, encasing it in red and white. 

“How long is this going to take?” Sam asked Bruce, stepping closer to the control panel.

“For him? As long as he needs. For us? Five seconds,” Bruce answered. Steve picked up Thor's hammer from 2013. “Ready, Cap?” Steve nods. “Alright, we’ll meet you back here, okay?”

“You bet,” Steve answered, adjusting his grip on the hammer. His helmet slid up around his head as Bruce began the countdown. 

“Going quantum in three, two, one-” I held my breath when Steve disappeared, hoping that it would end differently than I expected it would. “and returning in, five, four, three, two, one-” 

Steve didn't come back then. Bruce looked around the equipment. I knew it wasn't that Bruce made a mistake. My eyes filled with more tears as Sam and Bruce argued by the Quantum Tunnel.

“Where is he?” I hear Sam demand.

“I don't know,” Bruce responded frantically, pressing buttons on the controls. “he blew right by his time stamp. He should be here,” 

I turned away from the pad, hoping beyond hope that when I opened my eyes Steve would be there. Sam and Bruce kept arguing behind me. Sam sounded as panicked as I felt. 

Then I heard his voice. 

“Sorry, ran into some… trouble.” I thought I must have been imaging it, but I turned around and there he was on the pad, shield in hand, hair tousled. Finally the tears spilled onto my cheeks, streaming down my face and dripping off of my chin. He ignored both Sam and Bruce, gaping wide eyed at him from the controls, and walked over to me. His look of concern only made my tears come faster.

“Bucky?” he asked, cocking his head so he looked like a puppy. “you okay?”

“Steve,” I whispered, not looking away from his blue eyes. “I thought you… left me,”

“What!?” he brought his hand up to my face, brushing away fresh tears. “Buck, I just got you back. I’m not going anywhere.” he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer with his arms around my lower back. his hand came up to hold the back of my head. “i'm with you, Love,”


End file.
